cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbrella
Category: Alliances category:Black team alliances |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightgrey;" | Alliance Information |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || Christmas Eve, 2007 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || http://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Umbrella |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightgrey;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Triumvirate | *Bossk *Ochocinco *Trepidation |- |} About Umbrella Umbrella is one of the largest alliances on the Black color sphere, with over 1.5 million NS. They also enjoy one of the highest average nation strengths of any alliance in Cyber Nations, holding steady at an average NS of 25k. Umbrella remains a quiet and exclusive alliance that holds only one treaty (an MDoAP with TOP), preferring to "live and let live", so long as nothing threatens them or their allies. The History of Umbrella *'December 24th, 2007: Umbrella officially becomes public as the roughly forty initial members begin to set Umbrella as their alliance affiliation. The founding triumvirs are MaoKhan, Ochocinco, and Kevin. *'January 15th, 2008': Kevin resigns as triumvir, citing personal reasons. Trepidation is chosen as his successor. *'January 22nd, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with TOP. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=12761 *'February 13th, 2008': Umbrella declares war on the GPA in support of TOP. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=14358 *'February 17th, 2008': MaoKhan resigns as triumvir, preferring to keep his reasons quiet. Bossk is chosen as his successor. The Charter of Umbrella Article I: Admittance to Umbrella § 1. Application :'A': Nations wishing to apply for membership into The Umbrella (herein Umbrella) must first take note that Umbrella prides itself on its camaraderie and excellence within the Black Sphere. We are a tight knit alliance which believes in friendship and loyalty above all else. :'B': Nations wishing to apply shall create a thread in the supplied "Recruitment Forum" in accordance with the example provided by the Council. This information shall consist of at least the following: :#Nation Ruler :#Nation Name :#Nation Link :#Current Wars, if any: :#Current and Past Alliances, if any: :#Any information deemed necessary or requested by the Triumvirate or Council. :'C': Applicant Nations will then be contacted by the Council and scheduled an interview. This interview will be conducted as quickly as possible, and shall take no longer then necessary. :'D': Member Nations can privately inform the Council of desire to challenge an Applicant Nation's admission. :#If an Applicant Nation is challenged, a 2/3 approval vote will be conducted by the Council. § 2. Council :'A': The Council shall be the body which decides on Probationary Status, Full Membership, and Initial Admission. They shall be made up of eight (8) Members who volunteer their time to interview, screen, mentor, and be responsible for the Applicant Nations and Probates. The Council has no authority to enable Probates to declare war. Members of the Council are still bound by the rules applicable to Members. :'B': The Council shall be selected by the Triumvirate. :#Any member of the Council can be impeached by a 2/3 popular vote among Members after having the vote seconded by two members of the Council or one Triumvirate. :'C': During the 20 day Probationary period, Council shall train and mentor the Probates in Trades and Initial Growth Procedures. At the end, the Council shall make a 7/8 vote on Probates, bringing them to Membership. Article II: The Government of Umbrella 1. The complete power of the government shall be vested in a triumvirate charged with maintaining and directing the entirety of the affairs of the alliance. Each member of the triumvirate shall have complete power over the alliance and its members unless a decision requires a Majority, Supermajority, or Public Majority as defined in Article III. 2. The members of the triumvirate shall be elected by a vote in which all members of the alliance may participate. Members of the triumvirate shall serve terms of three months; after three months, an election shall be held with all eligible candidates. After a period of seventy-two hours from the opening of the election, the election shall be closed and the candidate with the most votes shall replace the current member of the triumvirate. 3. An eligible candidate for inclusion in an election is one who has been a member of the alliance for longer than two months, has been nominated by a second member of the alliance who is not a current member of the triumvirate, and has had said nomination seconded by a third member of the alliance who is not a current member of the triumvirate. 4. Elections shall be staggered by a period of at least one week such that at any given time there will exist a member of the triumvirate who has been present in the triumvirate for at least two weeks. 5. If a member of the triumvirate is removed from office prematurely, the remaining two members of the triumvirate shall immediately appoint a temporary third member of the triumvirate other than the member removed. Candidates may be nominated during the forty-eight hour period following the removal of the member of the triumvirate, following this, if there is at least one eligible candidate, they will be subject to elections as defined in Article II: 2. If there are no eligible candidates within forty-eight hours of the removal of the member of the triumvirate, the temporary member of the triumvirate will serve the remainder of the removed member's term. Article III: Majority, Supermajority, and Public Majority Decisions 1. A Majority decision requires the consent of at least two members of the triumvirate. 1a. Decisions requiring a Majority: The overriding of a decision by a member of the triumvirate. 2. A Supermajority decision requires the consent of all three members of the triumvirate. 2a. Decisions requiring a Supermajority: A declaration of war. 3. A Public Majority decision requires a public poll in which all members of the alliance may participate. After a period of one hundred and twenty hours from the opening of the election, the election shall be closed. If more than half of the current members of the alliance have voted and one decision has recieved three fourths of the vote or greater, that decision will be ratified. 3a. Decisions requiring a Public Majority: An amendment to the charter; the premature removal of a member of the triumvirate, the signing of treaties with foreign alliances. Article IV: The Policies of Umbrella 1. All members of the alliance must bear the alliance affiliation of Umbrella. 2. All members of the alliance must be present on the black trading sphere after at most ten days following the joining the alliance unless given exemption by the triumvirate. 3. No member may speak on behalf of the alliance unless directed to do so by the triumvirate. 4. No member of the alliance may declare war on another nation unless the alliance as a whole is at war with that nation or that nation's alliance. Official Forum and IRC *'Forums:' http://www.umbrella-alliance.com *'IRC:''' #umbrella on irc.coldfront.net